<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Intervention by OptimisticallyCynical</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29110848">Intervention</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OptimisticallyCynical/pseuds/OptimisticallyCynical'>OptimisticallyCynical</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Breaking The Hawk [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cobra Kai (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Miguel is finally done with their shit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:54:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,051</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29110848</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OptimisticallyCynical/pseuds/OptimisticallyCynical</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Demetri really wasn't looking forward to chatting with Miguel over what's been going on between him and Hawk. He doesn't have much of a choice however when Miguel shows up at his house before school with some extremely troubling news.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Demetri/Eli "Hawk" Moskowitz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Breaking The Hawk [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103372</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>94</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Intervention</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Not sure how I feel about this one, but every other way I tried to write it I hated it so, here we go.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Demetri knew it was going to be a very long day when he opened his door to see Miguel standing on his front step.</p><p>“Mornin’.”</p><p>The smile over Miguel’s face was strained, the dark shadows under his eyes matching Demetri’s own.</p><p>“Good morning.”</p><p>For a brief moment he ran through his options on heading back inside and locking the door. What were the chances that Miguel would follow him in?</p><p>From the look burning in his eyes Demetri had a feeling that he would break the door down and drag him out if he had to.</p><p>While he normally would have something smart to say to being ambushed, Demetri kept his mouth shut.</p><p>Honestly he couldn’t say that he objected to avoiding the inner workings of their academic lives for as long as possible. The constant whispering of the students, the vulgar comments of the people that left bile climbing up his throat, the far to constant sight of Yasmine in nearly every class and hallway passing.</p><p>It was a lot.</p><p>He’d thought that life had been hard when it was just him and Eli being targeted by Kylar and his goons.</p><p>Things got so much worse when the rest of the school decided to get involved in the drama.</p><p>They were utterly relentless.</p><p>Fighting to hold in a heavy sigh, he shut the door behind himself, his eyes quickly glancing around the street looking for a familiar scooter. When he came up blank he let his sigh out with a drop of his shoulders.</p><p>Looks like it wasn’t going to be a quick chat though. Miguel was going to walk with him all the way to school. Great.</p><p>Running a hand through his hair he moved passed the other, not bothering to slow his stride as he hit the small stone path that lead to their driveway.</p><p>“Could we not have... whatever kind of talk your planning right now? I get it okay? I f-,”</p><p>“I found Hawk on top of a roof yesterday.” Miguel interrupted, pulling ahead of Demetri, cutting him off when he turned to face him. “Completely wasted.”</p><p>“No doubt celebrating his win.” Demetri muttered, adjusting his hold on the straps of his bag.</p><p>The look in Miguel’s eyes grew sharper, his smile so thin it almost disappeared. “He Couldn’t stand, couldn’t even form a proper sentence. Oh yeah, and was about two seconds away from jumping over the side.”</p><p>The blood drained from Demetri’s face.</p><p>Was he saying- had Hawk really-?</p><p>“It was a four story department store.” Miguel continued, his expression turning sombre. “There’s no way he would have survived.”</p><p>He was suddenly grateful for Miguel’s presence when his legs gave out underneath him. He stumbled, his vision going black for only a moment before a set of strong hands grabbed a hold of his shoulders and kept him upright. Demetri found himself latching on to one of the forearms, trying to force down deep breaths through his nose as he tried to find something to focus on.</p><p>There were so many questions he had about the new knowledge, so many things he needed to know, but when he went to open his mouth, nothing came out.</p><p>“Is your Mom home?”</p><p>Unable to push out a simple yes or no, Demetri just shook his head.</p><p>“Okay, come on.”</p><p>Still holding on to one of his arms he lead Demetri back up the path and to the front step, waiting for him to unlock the door before they both went inside.</p><p>Once inside Demetri felt his body going on autopilot, leaving Miguel to follow him as he made his way to his room.</p><p>He needed to be in a familiar place right now.</p><p>Taking a seat on his bed, he stared at the pile of dirty laundry he had tossed in the corner as Miguel took a seat at his desk.</p><p>“Where’s he now?”</p><p>He wasn’t sure how he managed to push the words out when it felt like his entire throat was trying to collapse on itself, but he did.</p><p>“I left him with my Yaya.” Miguel mumbled, “he was still passed out but, he wasn’t vomiting anymore so... that’s progress I guess.”</p><p>A weight lifted off his shoulders.</p><p>Hawk was okay, for now. He was safe with people who could look out for him.</p><p>“I called his Mom, told her we were doing an overnight project that the teacher sprung on us.”</p><p>The fake excuse made Demetri flinch. It was the same one he had used when he thought it was a good idea to invade Hawk’s personal space. To go at him in his own home whenever he wanted to.</p><p>Hawk had almost jumped off a building. When Demetri first came up with his idea of trying to break him he’d worried briefly about pushing the guy to far. He thought that he’d done a pretty good job of playing the middle of the road.</p><p>But Hawk had almost jumped off a fucking building.</p><p>Placing his hands on his knees he ran his fingers through his hair, taking it in.</p><p>A strained laugh from across the room had Demetri tilting his head up, seeing Miguel looking at an old picture of him and Eli sitting on his desk.</p><p>“I was trying to find him.” He shrugged. “I wanted to know what was going on with you two. Why he’d left all, that.” when a hand was gestured to Demetri’s throat, he found his face flushing hotly.</p><p>“He didn’t-.” The words died on his tongue the second that Miguel dropped his head back towards him with a pointed stare.</p><p>Swallowing through the tightness in his throat Demetri couldn’t help but ask his next question. “How, how long have you know?”</p><p>“The day after the fight at the warehouse, when Hawk showed up at the school with that bite mark on his lip,” He stated blankly. Which was great. Basically from the beginning than. “and you started talking about how you were getting him under control.”</p><p>Demetri couldn’t help but wince at how... stupid that sounded to his own ears now. Thinking back on basically everything he’d been saying to people when it regarded Hawk made him want to sink through his bed and into the floor.</p><p>What had he been thinking? Sure he was desperate, he wanted his friend back and not the dangerous rage monster that he had become. Sure it had sounded like a good idea to try and destroy what and who Hawk was in order to get his Eli back but... it hadn’t worked. And it more than likely never would.</p><p>Because they were one in the same now. Hawk could never go back to being Eli, and Eli wouldn’t be able to survive without Hawk.</p><p>Maybe instead of trying to break him, he should have been focusing on trying to show him how to balance his life out.</p><p>Wasn’t that one of Sensei LaRusso’s main teachings? How could he have fucked it up this badly?</p><p>Or at the very least work on getting him out of the cult he’d pledged his allegiance to. That place wasn’t good for him. Lead by a psycho and filled with soon to be killers. Sad part was he didn’t think that was much of a stretch or an exaggeration.</p><p>“I’m not stupid Demetri.” Miguel continued when the silence stretched out long enough between them. “Or blind. Honestly I don’t know how the entire school hasn’t caught on.” Miguel sighed. “You two are not subtle.”</p><p>Demetri tried to come up with a rebuttal, but his mind came up blank. Instead of trying to defend himself, he turned the questioning back to what he really wanted to know.</p><p>“How’d you find him?”</p><p>“Snap Chat locator.” Miguel piped in immediately. “He didn’t blocked me after I left Cobra Kai. I only knew he was on the roof because when I was wandering around the area I heard glass shattering. I got there just as he was swaying on the ledge.”</p><p>“Jesus.” Demetri ran his hand down his face, pinching at the corners of his eyes to keep the tears at bay.</p><p>His best friend had almost killed himself.</p><p>And Demetri had pushed him to it.</p><p>The only thing that had stopped him was Miguel.</p><p>Bring his hand down to cup the lower half of his face he stared across the room at the only one between the three of them that seemed to possess a brain.</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>Miguel didn’t move outside of his shoulders rising with a deep inhale.</p><p>“What’s been going on Demetri?” He sounded, disappointed, and Demetri crossed his arms as if that would some how offer him any sort of shield against his burning gaze. “I get that you two have got some type of... thing, going on, and that it’s bad, but it’s getting way out of hand now.” He didn’t need him to tell him that.</p><p>This had to stop. He just didn’t know how, or what he could do afterwards.</p><p>They’d both been absolute assholes to each other, and while Demetri had only retaliated against Hawk do to the relentless violence the other brought to him at every waking moment, thinking back on the choices he’d made since the warehouse onward, he would be the first to admit that it shouldn’t have shocked him as much as it did.</p><p>He’d been all to happy to keep pushing Hawk, to antagonize him at every waking opportunity that he could manage. He’d gleefully stoked the flames of the endless rage that burned inside the other, he just wasn’t expecting it to grow so out of control so fast.</p><p>Because he should have seen it for what it was.</p><p>Fear.</p><p>He kept pressing, kept making snider comments about things that he knew would leave Hawk obsessing over them. Kept rubbing salt in wounds that had never had time to heal for Eli before Hawk had taken over.</p><p>And he knew what happened when fears became to large, when they became all consuming and suffocating. When the brain couldn’t handle being afraid anymore, it would morph itself into eternal hate and anger.</p><p>It broke his heart to realize that he hadn’t seen anything on Hawk’s face in months outside of the scowl he normally wore. His smirks never counted. They were to sharp and to fake to even be considered.</p><p>Miguel was right.</p><p>They couldn’t keep doing this.</p><p>But...</p><p>“I didn’t...” He stopped himself before he could get to far, his hands making vague gestures from where they sat on his knees. “I didn’t think it would get this bad.”</p><p>And that was stupid. So, so, so stupid.</p><p>“Well it did.” Miguel muttered, sitting back in his chair. “It’s waaay out of control now. You two need to talk.”</p><p>At that, Demetri couldn’t help but scoff.</p><p>It felt like talking is what had landed them in this situation in the first place.</p><p>“He would barely talk to me before all of this happened.” Demetri muttered. “What makes you think he’s going to do so now?”</p><p>“Nothing, but you don’t have a choice.” Miguel confirmed, getting to his feet. “Come on.”</p><p>Staring at the other from across the way, Demetri could already feel the anxiousness seeping into his bones.</p><p>If he went with Miguel, that would mean having to see Hawk and facing what his choices had done, what both of their choices had lead them too. And he wasn’t sure if he was ready to face that just yet.</p><p>But... Hawk also needed him right now. Or at least, he needed someone to be in his corner. Maybe he wouldn’t want that someone to be Demetri, and he would completely understand, but he could throw his hat in the ring and see what the other would have to say.</p><p>Either way, they still needed to talk. Demetri could get behind that one hundred percent.</p><p>He just hoped that Hawk would be willing to hear him out.</p><p>Getting to his feet he shoved his hands in his pockets, nodding his head to the door.</p><p>“Lead the way.”</p><p>As Miguel moved by him he could hear the other muttering a quick ‘finally’ under his breath.</p><p>Demetri couldn’t help but agree as he followed after him.</p><p>It was about time they settled this like normal people.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>